Let It Go, to Frozen Heaven
by shirayuki no scarlet
Summary: The cold never bothered me anyway... song fic of Toushiro Hitsugaya


**Terinspirasi dari Let It Go-nya Idina Menzel, yang selain menggambarkan Ratu Elsa yang jelita di Frozen buatan Walt Disney, yang berdasarkan dongeng klasik 'The Snow Queen' karya Hans Christian Andersen, juga mengilustrasikan sosok favorit kita – lebih tepatnya saya :p – di anime Bleach buatan Kubo-sensei, si komandan imut nan cute, Toushiro Hitsugaya~ fufufufu…**

**Disclaimers : Bleach by respectfully Tite Kubo, Let It Go by the rightfully Idina Menzel.**

**WARNING : ehm… actually, no warning except… no flame~**

**Well, cekidot…**

**LET IT GO, TO FROZEN HEAVEN**

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_and it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried._

Kesendirian adalah teman sejatinya. Sungguh lucu jika menjadikan ketiadaan teman sebagai temanmu, bukan? Tapi, itulah dia sejak yang ia tahu hal itu terjadi padanya. Jika diingat, sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar sendirian. Ada Nenek yang sejak ia mengetahui bahwa ia tak lagi ada di Dunia Manusia, melainkan di Soul Society, tepatnya Distrik 1 Rukongai, Junrinan, yang mengasuhnya seperti cucunya sendiri. Nenek renta yang menjadi satu-satunya orang di Junrinan yang tak akan menjauhinya, yang tak akan berjengit jika melihatnya, atau melempar tatapan antara takut dan benci jika ia ada di dekat mereka. Itu jika tak menghitung Momo Hinamori, yang telah pergi ke Seireitei untuk belajar di Shinou Academy, belajar menjadi seorang shinigami. Selain keduanya, ia tak punya siapapun, yang mau dekat dengannya, menjadi temannya, menerimanya.

Dia terlalu berbeda.

Siapa yang tidak menganggap tubuh kecil, rambut putih, dan warna mata yang tidak umum itu sesuatu yang normal? Ditambah dengan aura dingin yang membuat siapa saja yang berada dalam jarak lima meter merasakannya. Bahkan ia sendiri menganggapnya begitu. Abnormal. Aneh. Ia tahu keadaannya sulit diterima. Dan yang pertama kali menerima keadaannya itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Tak ada gunanya memaksa orang lain bersedia di sampingnya. Mereka akan lari ketakutan bahkan sebelum ia mengucap, 'selamat pagi'. Di dunianya sendiri, badai salju, angin, dan es berkecamuk. Ia ketakutan karenanya, tapi anehnya itu menenangkan. Mungkin itulah kebebasannya, dalam pikirannya sendiri. Toushiro Hitsugaya tahu, ia raja di tengah raungan angin yang membawa salju dan kebekuan. Raja tunggal yang kesepian.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

Semakin lama, ia menolerir rasa kesepian dalam dirinya. Ia menyadari aura dingin yang ia miliki semakin besar. Lebih baik jika orang lain menjauh darinya, agar mereka tak merasakan kebekuan itu. Ia juga menyadari, aura dingin tak wajar itu mempengaruhi Neneknya, yang semakin hari semakin kurus. Namun, Nenek tak mengatakan apapun. Sikapnya masih sama, masih penuh sayang, masih penuh perhatian. Dalam rasa dingin yang menguasainya, ia rela jika semua orang menjauh darinya. Kecuali dia, Nenek, yang satu-satunya orang yang tidak ia ingin pergi darinya.

Mimpi.

Badai dalam pikirannya semakin mengganas. Ia tak tahu kenapa. Gelombang rasa dingin itu terus menerus datang dalam tidurnya. Raungan angin. Pusaran salju. Semuanya berpadu, memperdengarkan suara asing yang memanggilnya. Seolah-olah halilintar dijatuhkan di telapak tangannya. Suara itu tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, namun kehadiran suara itu sama familiarnya dengan dingin, seperti suara teman lama yang dirindukan. Tapi teman apa? Dia tak mengenal orang lain selain Hinamori dan Neneknya. Ah, ada satu orang lagi yang ia kenal, kemudian. Seorang shinigami wanita, yang ia temui dalam sebuah perkenalan yang tak ia harapkan. Lagipula memangnya enak jika saat 'berkenalan' dengan orang asing yang menabrakmu dengan dada yang oh-wow sampai kau jatuh tersungkur, dan orang itu memarahi pelayan toko yang tak ramah padamu, kemudian _dia_ ikut mengomelimu? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.

Lalu apa hubungan mimpi dan shinigami wanita itu? Sungguh, Toushiro tak pernah menerjemahkan mimpi seperti konpaku lain yang tertarik dengan ramalan bintang. Lagipula, dalam mimpinya ia bertemu dengan naga es raksasa, dengan mata semerah batu rubi yang seolah menembus jiwanya, membaca matanya, sayap es yang seperti sayap kelelawar mengepak, membuat salju dan angin menyapu seperti badai musim dingin, dan kepala reptil yang mirip kuda itu terarah dengan campuran antara angkuh dan memohon, yang suaranya terdengar penuh harap sekaligus frustrasi, memberitahukan nama yang tak bisa didengar di antara deru badai yang memekakkan telinga, sedangkan saat tebangun dari mimpi aneh itu, yang dilihatnya adalah senyum sang shinigami, yang jelas tak memiliki kemiripan apapun dengan si naga. Aura wanita itu hangat, berlawanan dengan dingin sepertinya.

"Kau mendengarnya, 'kan?" ujar wanita itu, meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya yang ramping di dada Toushiro, tepat di atas jantungnya. "Suara yang memanggilmu, seolah dia berasal dari sini."

Toushiro tak mengerti apa maksudnya, dan heran bagaimana ia bisa tahu. Dan wanita itu mengatakan, Toushiro akan mengetahui jawabannya jika ia pergi ke Shinou Academy, mengendalikan reiatsunya. Toushiro memikirkan saran wanita itu hari-hari berikutnya. Haruskah ia pergi dan meninggalkan Nenek sendirian? Tapi, dengan begitu ia bisa berhenti membuat Neneknya kedinginan setiap malam, berpotensi membunuh wanita tua itu perlahan-lahan karena reiatsunya yang membekukan tulang. Hati Toushiro serasa terbetot rasa bersalah setiap mengingat gemetar sang Nenek yang tubuh ringkihnya bakal diselimuti es jika Toushiro mendapat mimpi naga es itu, yang muncul hampir setiap malam, menuntut Toushiro menyebut namanya. Namun separo hatinya ingin terus menyembunyikan segalanya, tak membiarkan lebih dari Rangiku Matsumoto mengetahui kekuatan yang ia miliki.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Ia akhirnya pergi ke Shinou setelah mendapat izin dari Neneknya. Tak banyak yang ia harapkan, dan seperti yang telah ia duga, tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, kali ini, selain karena penampilan fisiknya juga faktor yang lain.

Ia terlalu brilian.

Hanya ada satu orang yang tak melihatnya dari _sisi_ itu, yaitu Soujiro Kusaka. Namun itu bukan jenis persahabatan yang bertahan lama. Ia dan Kusaka berbagi kekuatan, dengan zanpakutou kembar, zanpakutou yang sama. Zanpakutou dengan kemampuan hyousetsu – air dan es - terkuat. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diterima di Soul Society. Lewat Centra 46, Soul Society menunjukkan kekuasaan mereka untuk memberantas ketidaknormalan atas dasar keseimbangan. Keseimbangan apa? Mereka bilang itu demi Soul Society, dan Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Soujiro Kusaka harus bertarung demi mengetahui siapa di antara mereka yang merupakan pemilik sah Hyourinmaru. Toushiro dengan senang hati akan melepas sang naga es demi sahabat pertamanya. Biar ia melepas sumpahnya untuk terus menjaga Soul Society. Biar Kusaka yang menjaganya, dengan Hyourinmaru. Ia bisa mengerti jika Kusaka tak bersedia melepaskan sang naga seperti dirinya. Namun, _Kami-sama_, tidak bisakah ia memiliki teman lebih lama?

Kusaka mati. Dibunuh pasukan Onmitsukidou karena Hyourinmaru tak merelakan master kecilnya melepasnya begitu saja. Ia dibunuh depan matanya sendiri. Tak ada gunanya menangis lebih dari yang pernah ia ingat. Tutup pintu hatinya. Jika memiliki teman berarti kehilangan, maka itu konsep yang ia pikir lebih baik tak ia simpan dalam-dalam. Biarkan dingin menguasainya. Biarkan orang melihat cangkang esnya. Biarkan ia kuat dengan caranya sendiri, tanpa perlu orang lain tahu akan hal itu. Es adalah elemennya. Dingin adalah temannya.

_It's funny how some distance _

_makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_can't get to me at all_

Setelah lulus dari Shinou, ia bergabung dengan Divisi 10, dalam komando Isshin Shiba. Ia juga bertemu Rangiku yang ternyata adalah letnan Divisi 10. Sekaipun ranah kehidupan sosialnya –yang ia tahu betul – menjadi semakin kompleks, ia masih mempertahankan cangkang es itu, dinding es itu. Ia mendiamkan pandangan merendahkan siapa saja yang meragukan kemampuannya. Selalu sulit dipercaya untuk roh yang begitu muda telah menerima gelar Dewa Kematian.

Saat uji kenaikan pangkat, Toushiro berhasil menduduki Kursi ke-3 Divisi 10, membuktikan bahwa sekalipun ia masih sangat muda ia adalah figur yang pantas diperhitungkan, walau ia tak bisa menyingkirkan sepenuhnya akan banyaknya mata yang masih meremehkannya. Tak apa. Sang komandan mempercayainya. Untuk saat ini, itu lebih dari cukup. Lebih dari yang bisa ia harapkan selama ini. Seseorang – dua, jika turut menghitung Letnan Matsumoto – yang mengakui kemampuannya.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_to test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_

_I'm free!_

Isshin menghilang di Dunia Manusia! Salah satu sosok yang ia anggap – walau tak sekalipun ia mengakuinya terang-terangan – seperti seorang ayah yang tak pernah ia miliki di Soul Society awalnya membuatnya sedih dan kecewa. Isshin punya alasan, ia tahu itu. Tak ada gunanya mempersalahkan yang telah terjadi. Jalan yang berbeda, mungkin itulah yang ditempuh sang komandan. Tapi, ketiadaan Komandannya itu membuka kesempatan baru untuknya. Menjadi shinigami pertama yang mencapai bankai dalam waktu yang relatif singkat membuatnya dipromosikan menjadi pengganti Isshin. Menjadi Komandan Divisi 10 yang baru.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

Inilah dia sekarang, dengan haori ini, menjadi Kapten Divisi 10, dengan janji bahwa ia akan melindungi Hinamori, yang sekarang mau tak mau harus memanggilnya dengan Komandan Hitsugaya dan bukannya Shiro-chan. Janjinya untuk melindungi Soul Society. _Komandan_. Tanggung jawab dan kehormatan. Tak akan ada lagi yang melihatnya menangis atau terlihat lemah. Dia sekarang salah satu dari shinigami terkuat di jajaran Gotei 13, pasukan pelindung tanah para jiwa yang telah meninggalkan Dunia Fana. Dia tahu cara mengontrol kekuatannya sekarang. Tak ada yang perlu ia takutkan.

Benarkah itu?

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

Pengkhianatan Aizen. Tak pernah terpikirkan salah satu dari sedikit orang yang ia percaya berbalik mengkhianatinya. Mengkhianati Divisi 5 yang dipimpinnya. Mengkhianati Soul Society, bahkan bermaksud menguasainya seorang diri, akibat ketidakpuasannya pada sistem yang ada. Keinginannya untuk menciptakan Dunia Roh sesuai dengan idealismenya. Lalu, kembalinya Soujiro Kusaka, yang juga bermaksud menciptakan Soul Society yang ada dalam impiannya. Soul Society yang telah memberinya luka harus merasakan sakitnya juga, penderitaannya, sebelum ia hancurkan dan membangun dunia baru di atas puing-puingnya. Keduanya memberi kesan pada Toushiro bahwa Soul Society yang ia jaga masih menyimpan banyak rahasia. Benarkah untuknya terus berdiri di garda depan untuk membelanya? Apakah ia cukup kuat untuk melakukannya? Apaka ia punya kekuatan itu? Terutama, kekuatan untuk melepas masa lalunya. Kesedihannya. Kekecewaannya. Ketakutannya.

_Let it go, let it go_

_and I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

Kekalahan Aizen menjadi titik baliknya. Kemenangannya atas Kusaka adalah babak barunya. Ia memang masih belum cukup kuat. Tapi waktu masih ada. Terus berjalan. Terus berdetak. Ia memiliki tekad barunya, atau lebih tepat disebut tekad lama dengan determinasi baru, untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Melindungi semua yang ia sayangi, yang tak akan ia lepas lagi. Mungkin, sudah waktunya menipiskan cangkang es itu… Kekuatannya yang membekukan langit tak bisa bertahan jika terpaku pada masa lalu. Ia harus bebas, meraja angkasa.

Kedatangan Vanderwich, pasukan Quincy yang bermaksud membalas dendam pada Soul Society membuatnya masih mempertanyakan kemampuannya. Sempat kehilangan bankainya, namun ia berhasil mendapatkannya kembali. Daiguren Hyourinmaru kembali menjadi tubuhnya, menjadi jiwanya. Memenangkan pertarungan, itu yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Melaksanakan janjinya, sumpahnya, kewajibannya, kehormatannya, untuk menjaga Dunia Roh dan segala isinya. Ya, memenangkannya, menyelamatkan Rangiku, yang menunjukkan jalan untuknya mnjadi shinigami. Menjadi orang yang berbeda yang bisa berdiri untuk dirinya sendiri, bahkan untuk orang lain. Mencari Momo, teman pertama yang memberinya harapan bahwa ia bisa memiliki lebih dari yang pernah ia impikan, memastikan gadis yang telah ia janjikan akan ia jaga sampai mati. Kembali berdiri, itu yang ia mau! Terus menjaga Soul Society! Tapi, harga yang harus dibayarnya untuk kemenangan itu adalah…

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Kekuatan.

Itukah yang ia kejar?

Komandan.

Itukah yang ia harapkan?

Kesepian.

Itukah yang ia takutkan?

Yang manapun, apapun, itu sudah bukan apa-apa lagi.

Dulu, saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Hyourinmaru, ia mengira dinginnya angin, bekunya salju, dan gemuruh badai yang ada adalah kematian yang berparade menyambut kedatangannya. Hatinya menggelegak, antara takut dan bahagia, takut jika akhir benar-benar menyambutnya, bahagia jika itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk menghapus semua bebannya.

Namun sekarang ia tahu. Beda antara kedatangan Hyourinmaru dan kematian… Sekarang, ia merasakan dinginnya, bekunya… Namun tanpa perasaan apapun, kecuali kedamaian… Ya… Es adalah elemennya. Dingin adalah temannya.

_Kau_ boleh membawaku pergi…

Tapi…

… benarkah harus begitu?


End file.
